Alyss
by LanerMahaner
Summary: AU; Alyss Heart knows that her mother's rule is wrong, that the people deserve better, but she's never been prepared to take the crown. When an opportunity to bring the Stone of Wonderland to the resistance presents itself, Alyss finds herself on a journey throughout the kingdom with her old friend Hatter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alyss Heart lost herself in the music, letting it surround her as she danced in the center of a dirty club, high in the city in Wonderland. Her blond hair was mussed, falling in tangles a few inches below her shoulders. Her mascara was caked onto her eyelashes, eyeliner smudged around her bright blue eyes. She wasn't supposed to be at the club, but she'd needed an escape.

Arms locked around her waist as a body started to grind along with hers. She leaned back, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck. She felt her dress hitch up her hips but she didn't mind, gone as she was in the music. She could feel the music beating in her veins, her body hot as she moved against the mystery guy.

The club was dark and grimy but the music and crowd made it seem like so much more than it was. The dance floor around Alyss was crowded, the bodies gyrating to the music. She just closed her eyes however, leaning back further into the mystery guy's chest.

Just for one night she wanted to forget who she was, who her family was, and what horrendous things they were doing to their world. One night with no responsibilities, no tasks. Which reminded her of her task at the moment. Retrieving the Stone of Wonderland from the Looking Glass in the Hall of Mirrors and returning it to her mother in the Happy Hearts Casino.

The reminder of her task caused a groan to escape from her lips. One night, that was all she asked, but she couldn't even have that. Alyss groaned again, yanking herself out of the grasp of the mystery boy.

"Sorry but I've got to go," She didn't care whether he heard her or not as she fled from the club into the dark night of Wonderland. The city looked dismal in the dying light. It was polluted and rundown, there was no one to take care of it. The only part of Wonderland that seemed to have any money or opportunity was the Casino. The rest of the kingdom was left to rot.

Even the tea shops which ran the economy had little renovations or facilities. The city was dying and yet the government did nothing to stop it. Vagrants and criminals ruled the bottom levels, creeping their way up to the top of the skyward city.

Shaking her head Alyss tried to rid her mind of such thoughts. There was nothing she could do about the state of her home now. Not until her brother was crowned. Or her mother grew a heart. Alyss snorted at the thought as she continued down the narrow pathway, careful not to step off the edge.

Alyss wasn't that far from the Hall of Mirrors. She had chosen that shadowy, filthy, old warehouse club for a reason. It was open, it was crowded, and it was close. She only needed to go up a few levels to get to the hall. The night was cold but her body was still hot from the club, she relished the breeze that pulled at the bottom of her dress, her dress that only reached mid-thigh.

The perilous walk from the club to Hall was made even more perilous by the four inch silver stilettos she wore, matching the chunky silver bracelets and long dangly earrings. The twenty minute walk allowed her to cool down and as she approached the Hall she realized just how cold the night was. Her halter dress, with a dipping neckline, was not conducive to the dark night of Wonderland. Alyss thanked her lucky stars when she saw the Hall in front of her, and several suits guarding the entrance. It made her wonder where her guards were. The guards she'd ditched at the beginning of the night.

The Hall of Mirrors was indeed a grand place. High ceilings met her as she walked inside, and light from several windows that lined the walls shown onto the floor. Revolving doors stood across from the large golden mirror. The mirror that she'd come to see.

Workers in white where messing with several dials to the right of the mirror. Dials that Alyss assumed were meant to start the Looking Glass up. Alyss stood in the center of the hall for a few moments just watching as the workers messed with the machines. For perhaps the hundredth time that evening Alyss wondered why her brother Jack couldn't have been given the task of picking up the ring. She supposed it was because her mother didn't trust him, but really, Alyss thought with a smile, their mother shouldn't trust her either.

Alyss brought attention to her presence causing all the workers to jump and nearly fall over themselves to bow before her. Alyss just waved them off, walking up to the Looking Glass.

"Is it ready?" The workers nodded, opening up the little box to take out the ring, "Give it here then," She held out her palm, with a box for the ring to be placed into. With a smile towards the workers she turned on her heel and walked back out of the hall.

A pair of suits were waiting outside for her, ready to escort her back to the casino. They didn't look very happy either. She had ditched them to go to the club so it wasn't that surprising that the boys were not in the best of moods.

Across the water they flew, towards the Heart Casino. Past mountains and forests, away from the skyward city. She'd miss the city, it was so much more exciting than the casino. At least people in the city didn't fall over their own feet to kiss ass in hopes of getting some reward or higher status.

Alyss marched through the halls of the casino, the suits flanking her back. People scurried to get out of her way, pressing themselves against the walls in this quest. When she got to the double doors leading to the throne room she found her elder brother Jack standing there, waiting.

"Jack," Her brother turned towards her, "Here," She offered him the ring, "Take the damned thing. I have no want to be in Mother's presence."

Jack laughed lightly, "Sister, you never want to see Mother."

Alyss shrugged, "Might have something to do with the fact that she's forcing me to marry the Knave," A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder, "Speak of the Devil and he will appear," She muttered.

The Knave stood to the left of Alyss, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Both Heart siblings winced in disdain for the boy, but he didn't notice.

"Alyss, my dearest. I've been looking all over for you," His snake like voice cut through the silence that had taken over when he'd appeared.

The blond princess looked up at her fiancé, trying to keep the expression of disgust off her face. He stood nearly a foot above her 5' 8" height, the tallest male in the court. His dark hair, long and stringy, was slicked back away from his face in a low ponytail. He would have been decent looking, what with his dark eyes, dark hair, and impeccable dress except for the long, disfiguring scar that cut across half his face.

Alyss turned back to Jack, sparing no words for her future husband, "Brother dearest, may I see that?" She gestured to the ring box he held in his hand. Bewildered her brother handed the box over.

With a swift twist Alyss unlatched the hidden catch and opened the box. In one fluid motion she snatched the ring from the box while simultaneously closing it, making it look as if the ring was still there. In actuality she had slipped the stone onto her left hand ring finger, turning the ring so that the stone was hidden.

No one seemed to notice a thing as Alyss handed the box back to her brother. The Knave still had his hand on her shoulder, but he let it slip off when the throne room doors opened. Jack, the Knave, and the suits made their way into the throne room, leaving young Alyss standing alone, in an unguarded hallway with the Stone of Wonderland.

Alyss watched the doors with trepidation. The doors closed with an audible thud, and then… Alyss ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alyss made it back to the city. If she wanted things to change she needed to do something about it. Screw waiting till Jack took the throne. So she'd do the next best thing: she'd take the ring to the resistance. And who better to go to than her old friend Hatter.

Up, up, up she went. The Tea House was on one of the upper most levels of the city. It was the main source of income for the entire Wonderland economy as it were.

When she came to the building Alyss entered cautiously. Wonderlanders were scattered about the room, bidding on different flavors or just trading amongst themselves. Alyss nearly shuddered at the inhumanity of the system. Draining humans of their emotions.

Glancing around nervously Alyss spun the ring on her finger three times, curling her hand into a fist. She then turned her attention back to the auction.

As she stood there watching, Dormouse, the auctioneer, woke up, "I have an important announcement. A new tea has just come on the market! Ever get that guilty feeling? Maybe you? Abandoned the wife and kids and left them without a crumb to split between them? Or maybe you killed someone. A relative, or a neighbor? And it's left that niggling feeling in the pit of your stomach that's growing, little by little, into a dull, throbbing pain. Gnawing away at you. Undermining your confidence, and making you feel sick, and worthless, and fearful. Well, fear no longer, because Clear Conscience has finally arrived. The latest wonder of wonders from that remarkable wonder of all wonders, the Heart Casino," And then Dormouse promptly fell back to sleep.

Alyss shuddered again before making her way through the throngs of people towards the door to what she knew to be Hatters office. She opened the door slowly, finding Hatter doing business with what looked like a homeless man.

"Pink nectar. Filled with the thrill of human excitement. Fifty oysters were drained of every last drop of hullabaloo so that, Ratty, can taste what it feels like to win just once," Ratty reached out for the bottle but Hatter pulled it away again, "Warning: Don't take it on an empty stomach. And only one tiny little drop at a time, otherwise the experience might burst your shriveled up little heart. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Go," Hatter smelled the hand that Ratty'd touched to take the bottle, "He really smells," He muttered to himself as he made his way back to his swivel chair, sitting in it and turning away from the doorway.

Alyss leaned on the door frame, arms crossed, as she observed Hatter. She watched as he adjusted his black hat atop his somewhat spiky brown hair. His hat that matched perfectly with his black leather jacket and slacks. Underneath he had on a white button up shirt with a loose black tie hanging around his neck.

She loved the way he dressed. Always had. But what she loved more was his office. The area leading up to it was barren, mostly dirt and weeds with a path down the middle. Then the grass started. On the far wall was a large white arch with windows behind it. His glass desk faced the door where Alyss stood, a tall white chair in front of it. He had modern lamps and other white miscellaneous furniture situated around. All of which sat on the pristine green grass.

Alyss made her way across the office once Ratty left, crossing the grass. She leaned on the back of Hatter's chair, making her presence noticed. She watched as Hatter tensed, "Hatter," She whispered, her hands sliding to his shoulders, "I have something you want."

Hatter gulped, "And what is that?" His voice cracked a bit causing Alyss to pull her hands from his shoulders. He still reacted to her and she was no longer sure that brining the ring to him was the best choice.

"The Stone of Wonderland," She muttered as she flashed the ring on her finger in front of his face, her energy drained.

Jumping out of his chair Hatter spun towards her, grasping her hand in his as he stared at the stone. He glanced up at Alyss, smirking, "And where, Princess, did you happen to come across this?"

Alyss shrugged, "Does it matter? I'm giving it to the resistance, that's all you really care about.

Hatter looked at the ring again, "May I see it?"

She reluctantly pulled her hand away, "No."

"You don't trust me? Still?" Hatter feigned hurt, putting hand to his heart.

Alyss smiled, glad that Hatter at least was trying to forget their past, "Not as far as I can throw you."

"Alyss," Hatter groaned, "How many times have we gone over this? You can trust me, you know that right?"

"Hmm… Really? Hatter, I've known you too long to trust you," She tapped him on the nose, "You're just too sneaky."

Hatter sighed, "Do you know why they call me Hatter?"

Alyss snorted, "Because when we were younger I nicknamed you that because of the funny hats you always wear. That and because you're a direct descendant of the _original_ Mad Hatter. From a hundred and fifty years ago."

"No," He said after a pause, "Because I'm always there when they pass the hat, so to speak. Philanthropy, generosity, you can call it what you will. It's who I am, and right now… Looking at you there, there's nothing I want more than to help you get that ring to the resistance."

"David, I know you so much better than that," Hatter winced at the use of his first name, "You're all about self-preservation, not others. Don't even try to pull that bull shit on me," Hatter gave her a look to which Alyss shrugged, "Never the less, lead me to Caterpillar."

"Well no time to waste then," Hatter said, no longer looking at Alyss. He grabbed a jacket and threw it to her, "Put this on, you'll catch a chill. And please, do try to keep up," And then with a sweep of his arm he opened a doorway.

Alyss leaned over the edge of the doorway as Hatter made his way down the ladder. She followed slowly, being careful of her high heels on the rungs. She could feel Hatter's eyes on her and she tried to keep the blush from her face. She knew she should have gone down first, but Hatter's offer to help her down, especially in those heels, had been too tempting.

As she got to the last few rungs Hatter grasped her waist, setting her down on the ground next to him, "Thanks," She muttered. Hatter just nodded.

They walked along the edge of the city in silence, ducking into dark corners whenever a Scarab or suit would pass them. They cut through always, dark passages and unoccupied buildings. Twenty minutes into their travels Alyss noticed Hatter sneaking glances at her.

"What?" She finally snapped.

Hatter shook his head, "Nothing, nothing," Alyss frowned at him and he raised his hands in surrender, "Fine. It's just… What are you wearing?"

Alyss glared, one of her suits had already asked her that, "I was at a club."

Hatter's face scrunched up in distaste, "You let some douche bag put his grimy hands all over you?"

"Shut up," Alyss flipped her hair over her head, "Besides, you used to love to come dancing with me."

"That was before you became a _princess _princess," Hatter muttered.

Alyss narrowed her eyes, "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just that you're going to get mugged or raped out here in that…" Hatter gestured at her short dress.

Alyss scoffed, "Yeah right. Nobody's going to touch me. Besides I have," She trailed off as Hatter grinned.

"Were you going to say me?"

"No," Alyss scowled, "I was going to say I have weapons."

Hatter looked her over, "Weapons? Where? All I see is a blond little girl in a short black dress. Where exactly are you hiding these _weapons_?"

Alyss pulled up one side of her dress, revealing a knife strapped to her thigh. Hatter's eyes bugged out a bit. Alyss dropped her dress back down, "That's not all. I have other… accessories."

"I'll bet you do," Hatter said with a nod, turning back to the path in front of them. The ledge they were walking along was one of the narrowest in the city, narrow enough to make native Wonderlanders like Hatter and Alyss slightly nervous.

Not thinking about it, Alyss slid her hand into Hatter's. Neither seemed to notice for several seconds, it just felt natural and familiar. But as they approached a series of blue doors they seemed to be yanked back to the present. Alyss withdrew her hand, looking at her feet.

Hatter opened his mouth several times but no words came out. A moment of awkward silence passed before he just turned way, continuing on down the path to knock on a nondescript blue door.

"I'm returning a library book. It's a work of Edwin and Morcar," Hatter said as he leaned against the door.

A voice came from the little slot, "How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?"

Hatter looked around him, slightly exasperated, "He pours water of the Nile on every golden scale," Alyss chuckled at that, but quickly stifled the noise when Hatter turned to glare at her. Hatter never had been one to like all the secrets, passwords and paranoia that surrounded the resistance. Especially not ones as juvenile as that one.

The door opened outwards as Hatter stepped around it towards Alyss, "Go on, be quick," the old man said. Hatter and Alyss stepped into what looked like an old bus. Inside a building. Only in Wonderland.

"Hello, Duck."

Alyss sat down quickly as the bus shuddered into life. Down, down, down they went. Hatter stood by Duck, holding onto a pole as he smiled at Alyss. She tried to smile back but was a little preoccupied with holding onto the seat for dear life.

The bus, elevator, thing finally jolted to a stop. Alyss stood slowly, going to stand by Hatter. The door of the thing opened to reveal a little old lady, pointing a gun at the couple. Hatter turned back to Duck only to notice another gun pressing into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hatter sighed as they dismounted the bus, "Why don't we just put these things away? Come on, you know me well enough."

"We have our orders."

Alyss stood off to the side as the two rebels pointed the guns at her and Hatter. Neither she nor Hatter bothered to raise their hands.

"Keep that right hand where we can see it," The woman commanded of Hatter.

Hatter closed and opened his hand, "It's just flesh and blood."

"Right," The woman scoffed, "We've all seen what you can do with that sledgehammer," Alyss looked quizzically at Hatter but he just shook his head. She, who had known Hatter for years, intimately so once not so long ago, had no idea what this woman was talking about.

"Did you like the box of confits I brought you guys last week? The cured meats and the cheese?" Hatter asked. Alyss shook her head. Only Hatter would talk about something as trivial as that with a gun pointed to his face.

Duck and the woman looked at each other, "They're all gone."

Hatter nodded, "Well if you don't treat me with a little respect, you won't get another crumb," But then again maybe he did have a point with that topic of conversation.

Both of the rebels lowered their weapons, the woman looking down sadly, "Sorry Hatter. Everyone's a little jumpy."

"Everyone's always a little jumpy," Hatter muttered.

Alyss looked around as they walked. They were on an upper level, a long hallway. The lower level was filled with books. Hundreds and thousands of them. And people walked amongst the knowledge, refugees that the rebellion had saved.

"Where are we?" She whispered to Hatter.

"The Great Library," Alyss sucked in a breath. The Great Library, how her mother would love to get her hands on this, "There's five thousand years of history hidden here. Art, literature, law. Rescued when your moth… when the Queen of Hearts seized power. She'd like nothing more than to see this all burned to nothing" Hatter caught his fumble but not nearly in time.

"Your moth…? Her what?" Squawked the woman once again pointing her gun at them. Alyss and Hatter backed up as the woman advanced, "Who the hell is she, Hatter?"

Hatter raised his hands, half stepping in front of Alice, "Could you just relax, Owl? Slip of the tongue. That's all. Nothing to worry about. She's just a friend of mine that has something that could be very helpful for us."

"Back to the elevator, both of you," Duck cried, the guns still pointed.

Hatter put his hands behind him, "Watch that right hand!" Owl cried, her gun on Hatter now instead of Alyss.

"Have you two not learned to trust me yet?" Hatter sighed, bringing out two snacks out of his pocket.

Owl looked longingly at the food, "Is that a bribe?"

Hatter glanced at Alyss, "Yes. Two bribes. Tasty, delicious, yummy ones," He looked directly at Alyss as he spoke, smirking a little, "So hard to make a sensible decision on an empty stomach, don't you think?"

The two rebels looked conflicted, "You better be on the level, Hatter, or you won't make it out of here alive this time," Duck said as he and Owl both took the bribes.

The foursome continued on down the hall, Alyss feeling less sure of her goal than she had previously. The rebellion no longer seemed like the right place to bring the ring. But then again, the alternative was to go back to the Casino, beg her mother's forgiveness, marry the Knave and wait for Jack to take the throne before any change could be made.

Finally they reached the office of one of the higher ups, Dodo. Owl entered first, Duck then pushing Alyss and Hatter into the room. It was a grand room, circular with murals painted on the walls. A large tree grew in one corner, covering the ceiling with branches and leaves. Books were stacked on every piece of open space. The lighting was dim, Dodo hidden in the shadows.

"She has something that can help us," Hatter said right off the bat. Alyss glanced at him, "I thought you might be able to get us to Caterpillar, Dodo."

The man, Dodo, rose from his chair, stepping out into the light. He was older, but not nearly so as Duck. He wore a long, black leather coat over equally dark pants. His hair line seemed to be receding, and despite not being stick skinny, Alyss could tell that he as well was undernourished, "Really? And why should I trust you? Especially when you know that bringing _her_, of all people, here puts us all at risk?"

Hatter scoffed, "Oh please. I've spent years smuggling more dangerous things than this down here. And you'll want what she has to offer."

"You know what rankles me most about blood-sucking carpetbaggers like you, Hatter? Your gall. You think you can play both sides of the court and come away with two trophies. I haven't seen daylight for three years, and Owl here has forgotten what a vegetable tastes like."

The woman in question was hugging her gun to her chest, "I remember kumquat. Is that a vegetable?"

Dodo ignored her, "While we risk our lives trying to bring freedom to ungrateful leeches like you, you swan about living the good life."

"Stop your crowing," Hatter demanded, "You know I'm on your side."

Alyss glanced between the two men. Men. She suddenly realized that Hatter was no longer a child like herself. At twenty-three he wasn't the kid she'd known. But at least he was an honest and caring man. Dodo, he made her nervous.

"I'm sure you say that to all of your enemies," Dodo spat.

"I do what's necessary. I kiss what butts need kissing so your machine stays oiled," Hatter frowned at Dodo, "Now do you want what we have to offer or not?"

Dodo approached the duo, "And what exactly is it that you have to offer?"

Alyss raised her hand, flashing the ring at Dodo like she had Hatter, "The Stone of Wonderland," Dodo, Owl and Duck seemed to freeze, their eyes bugging out of their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Give it to me!" Dodo cried, lunging for her hand. Alyss snatched her hand back. She stepped closer to Hatter, grabbing his hand for comfort. Dodo was making her more nervous still.

"No. Take us to Caterpillar. I refuse to hand it over to anyone but him," She tried to keep her voice firm but it wavered just a bit. Hatter gave her hand a squeeze, which immediately calmed some of her nerves. Some things never changed.

Dodo looked furious, "Take her out!" Owl and Duck raised their guns again. Alyss was getting really tired of having guns pointed in her face. And the nerves were back.

"Are you crazy?"

Hatter stepped in front of Alyss, holding his hand up, "Stop. Just wait."

"You're in way over your head, Hatter," Dodo commented, back by his desk again, "It controls the Looking Glass. You know that," He raised his own gun at the couple.

Alyss and Hatter looked around the room at the three guns pointed their way, "Calm down. Put the gun away. I'm sure we can all get what we want here."

"We've been waiting for years for a break like this, and now it falls into our laps," Dodo kept walking towards them, his hand never even shaking.

Hatter stepped further in front of Alyss, "Stop waving that thing around. You're scaring everyone. We're offering you the ring. We'll give it to the resistance, but only to Caterpillar."

"If we can return the Oysters back to their world, maybe we can save ours! Think about it, the Queen reduced to mopping floors. It will be just like the old days. Justice, reason, and the rule of law. And little Miss Princess Alyss over there is the key to it all!"

Dodo had a crazed look in his eyes. Alyss tugged on Hatter's hand, pulling him back. They were nearly pressed against the wall now.

"Not only do we have the ring but we have the Princess! The Queen will have to give into us!"

Hatter reached forward, grabbing the muzzle of the gun, "Stop this!" **BANG.** Hatter flew back, the impact of the bullet to his chest sending him into a stack of books. Alyss looked on in fear as Dodo stared at the fallen Hatter.

"You've shot Hatter," Owl whispered.

Alyss's heart was nearly beating out of her chest. She tried to will herself to run to Hatter's side but her feet wouldn't move.

"We don't need him anymore. The ring and the girl are our tickets out of here," She heard Dodo's voice, but he sounded so far away.

Suddenly it was like the spell was broken. Alyss ran at Dodo, mindless of the gun. She punched him in the face, catching him off guard and forcing him to drop his gun. It spun across the floor to Hatter who struggled to get up. As Dodo fell to the floor Alyss took off, running out the door and back down the hallway she'd come from.

Hatter forced himself up, shooting into the air, "Leave her alone, or believe me, the next one will be aimed at your head," He snapped, pointing the gun at Dodo as he backed out of the room, one hand pressed to his chest.

"Look, Hatter, this is a game changer. I'll give you three times your price… Five! Ten! You name it!" Dodo said as he advanced again, hands out.

Hatter glanced between Dodo, Owl and Duck, inching towards the door, "Back off!"

"If you let her leave with the ring, I'll have every member of the resistance hunting you down," Dodo threatened, "You'll be dead before teatime."

"And that's the thanks I get for keeping you bums fed and watered all these years?"

Dodo suddenly grabbed Hatter's hand, twisting his arm around his back and forcing him to drop the gun. With Hatter disabled Dodo ran out of the room after Alyss.

Alyss made her way back to the old bus elevator, climbing in. She fumbled with the controls, trying to figure out how to start it. Nothing she did seemed to work. She heard a bang and looked up to see Dodo run out of the room and down the hallway towards her. With a gasp of fear she turned back to the controls.

Hatter ran out of the office after Dodo, tackling him to the ground, "It's the blue one!" He yelled after he heard Alyss call his name. Alyss's finger hovered over the button as she watched Hatter and Dodo fight. Hatter had been winning, punching Dodo in the head until Dodo suddenly threw Hatter into a wall, "Go Alyss! Hurry up and push the blue button!"

Pinning Dodo to a wall Hatter prepared to punch him straight in the face. Dodo ducked at the last second, sending Hatter's fist into a marble column. The column cracked under the force, "Lucky," Hatter muttered before Dodo punched him in the stomach and then kneed him in the face.

Alyss watched as Hatter fell to the ground with Dodo on top of him. Dodo held Hatter's right arm as he beat him, careful to keep the hand pinned. Alyss suddenly ran out of the bus, kicking Dodo in the chin. Dodo flew off Hatter, who rolled to the side to protect his hat, as Alyss kneed Dodo in the groin.

"Come on, Hatter," Alyss pulled him up and dragged him to the bus.

Hatter looked amazed at Dodo, lying on the floor, "How did you do that?"

Pushing Hatter to the floor of the bus Alyss pushed the blue button, sending them soaring back up. Once they were in motion Alyss fell to her knees at Hatter's side.

"Hatter, Hatter! Are you ok? How bad is it!" She pulled at his shirt, revealing the body armor he wore underneath, "Body armor? You _knew_ he was going to shoot you? You aren't even hurt at all!" She cried smacking him in the chest.

Hatter hissed in pain, "Well, I figured it was a possibility. What with you being the princess, and having the ring and all," Hatter mumbled.

Alyss turned her back on him, running off the bus the moment it stopped. She ran back towards the Tea House, Hatter hot on her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Wait! Alyss! Where are you going?" Hatter finally caught up with her, wincing as he grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Let go of me," Alyss snarled, ripping her arm from his grasp.

Hatter frowned, rubbing at his chest, "Hey, you were the one who came to me for help, so don't go getting mad at me. That wasn't exactly how I pictured it going down but that wasn't the worst that can happen. At least we know they want the ring."

Alyss laughed, the sound hollow, "Yeah. The ring and me. I'm only some bargaining chip in their minds. And how exactly was that not the worst? If I'm not mistaken you don't know another way to get in contact with Caterpillar."

Hatter opened his mouth to answer but instead put his arm out, "Shh…" He listened for a few seconds before starting forward, "Stay close," He called over his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey! Look at me! Did you see her?" Alyss and Hatter crept to the phone booth in front of the Tea House. Suits were standing on the porch, roughing up the costumers. One man, a guy with a white rabbit for a head shook the man he was holding, "Get out of here!" He yelled, throwing the man off the porch.

The poor man tumbled down the stairs with yell and then fell off the edge of the street. Alyss gripped Hatter's arm, wincing at the man's screams, "Hatter, what are we going to do? What _is_ that thing?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before," He mumbled, "I was hoping you'd know," Alyss shook her head. The white rabbit man did look sort of familiar though… "Wait… It can't be."

Alyss didn't get a chance to ask what he meant because the next second Hatter was dragging her away from the shop as the white rabbit man and the suits advanced. She and Hatter rushed through the streets.

Hatter stopped suddenly looking back behind them. Alyss came back to his side, "What?"

"We should run," He said, still looking back, "Run!"

Hatter pulled her down ramps, making their way to the bottom level of the city. They were running past the water, through the bright green wildlife that adorned the lowest levels of the sky city. Alyss had never been that low to the ground before.

"Down here! My smuggling boat. Quickly!" Hatter jumped down a small ladder and into a singular boat sitting in the water, hissing as the impact jarred him. Alyss quickly followed suit, "Hang on. There's a knack for this," Hatter said as he pulled on the engine, "Which apparently I've never learned!" He cried, jumping to the front of the boat, turning the key in the ignition, "Come on!"

Alyss gave a sigh of relief as the boat started sending them out across the water. Hatter steered, sending the boat towards the shore. They both figured the faster they made it to the cover of trees the sooner they were safe.

Hatter brought the boat to a stop under a large canopy of trees. He got out first, helping Alyss jump to shore as well. While Alyss went to look around the forest a bit Hatter began to drag branches over the boat, covering it enough that it wouldn't be recognizable from the air.

"I don't know who that weirdo is, leading the posse, but he's got one hell of a nose for blood," Hatter commented as he went to stand by Alyss, "And this is the place to find it."

A noise could be heard far off in the woods, "What was that?"

"There're things in these woods that defy imagination," Hatter said, placing a comforting hand on the small of Alyss's back, "Come on, we haven't got much time. Look, we can't shake the posse. We can't fight them either. There's only one thing left to try."

Alyss turned towards him, raising an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Lead them into a trap," The two tromped through the woods, Alyss grabbing Hatter's arm and shrieking whenever she heard a noise, "Keep your breathing shallow. And stop doing that," Hatter said, helping her over a log.

"Did you hear that?" Alyss clutched at Hatter's arm again, her nails biting into his coat.

"Yep. You should find a tree that you can climb."

"What? Why?" Alyss shrieked again, clutching closer to him. Hatter winced a bit at the strength of her hold on his arm.

"That trap that we talked about? This is it," Hatter looked back out into the woods, "I'm the bait. Go," Hatter shrugged Alyss off, walking towards the noise.

"Wait! What is it! Tell me!" Alyss ran after him again, grabbing his hand.

Hatter glanced down at their hands for a moment, "It's a Jabberwock," Alyss paled. Even having grown up in the Casino her whole life, and definitely not being up to roughing it in the woods, she still knew what that was.

"And you're just going to stand here?" She cried.

"Alyss," Hatter grabbed her shoulders, "Less of the questions. Just get going!"

The blond ran off only to run right back to Hatter seconds later, "You're going to lead this thing back to the posse?"

Hatter felt like tearing his hair out, "Yes, after he gets a good look at me. Now, could you just please go?" He was trying really hard not to push her away, but he really didn't want her to be there when the beast came.

"That's your plan?" Alyss demanded.

"If you don't…" Hatter turned back to her in exasperation but was cut off when another loud sound came from behind them. The two slowly turned around, Alyss grabbing Hatters hand with one of hers, and his upper arm with her other, "Run."

Alyss let go of him and began to run, only she ran the opposite direction from him. She jumped over logs, swerved through trees, giving little shrieks of fear whenever the beast emitted a noise.

Suddenly she tripped, falling to the ground, "Ah!" The Jabberwock growled at her, his face just inches from her body. His breath wafted over her, choking the air. Alyss scooted back, thankful for the two trees the stupid monster had managed to get its head stuck between.

Hatter appeared at her side, nearly falling over from the beast's foul breath. Alyss shrieked again and Hatter sighed, pulling his fist back. He let it fly and hit the Jabberwock right in the eye.

"Come on!" He grabbed Alyss's hand, pulling her up, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Good."

They ran only a few hundred feet when all the sudden the ground gave out under their feet, "Ow," Hatter looked around them. They were lying in the bottom of a pit, sharpened sticks barely missing impaling them. One such stake was right between his legs.

The ground thundered as the Jabberwock appeared above them. The two stilled, not daring to even breath as the monster looked around the pit. It managed to impale its chin on a stake however and once it had wretched its head away they heard him run off.

"You ok?" Hatter questioned, sitting up.

Alyss nodded, "Think so. Missed all the vital organs at least."

Hatter opened his mouth to ask what that meant but was interrupted. Both of them looked up when a shadow fell over them, "Vermin! Saboteurs! Anarchists! I was this close to catching him! This close! Degenerate bag heads!" An old man, in rusted white armor, with a little white beard, stood over the pit, looking down at them with a superior expression that only an elderly person can really pull off.

Hatter and Alyss climbed out of the pit, Hatter pulling Alyss up the last bit. Alyss brushed off her dress, yanking it down from where it had ridden up due to the fall. Hatter averted his eyes which in turn made Alyss role hers. But she was secretly glad he looked away as she grasped her side, pressing a hand to a shallow cut.

"Subverters! Pig-pushing…" The old knight approached them, seemingly trying to calm himself at least a little, "Bug-bashers."

Alyss stepped closer to Hatter, thankful for his presence, "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, putting more pressure on the side that she hid behind Hatter.

The knight drew himself up to his full height, "I am a knight. The White Knight to be precise. Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay Le Malvoy the Third."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alyss and Hatter shared a look, Hatter's eyebrows furrowing at the knight. There was silence for a moment before the knight questioned them, "Who are you?"

"I'm… Alyss."

"Alice! _The_ Alice?" The Knight leaned towards her, getting in her face, "_The_ Alice?"

Alyss shook her head, "No. Alyss Heart. Just Alyss, really."

The knight got an odd look on his face, contemplating, "Just Alice."

Hatter stepped in, putting himself further between Alyss and the old man, "I thought all you guys were wiped out years ago."

Sir Charles turned his attention back to Hatter, "Well, you thought wrong. As you can see, I'm as fit as a butcher's dog," He stood up proudly, sticking his nose in the air.

"Are there any others like you?"

Sir Charles scoffed, "Certainly not. I'm a one off. My Nan used to say, if I was the only eligible bachelor left in the world there wasn't a warthog or wall flower who'd polish my escutcheon."

Alyss frowned, "No, I meant are there any other knights, in these woods. Your… comrades in arms…"

"Heavens no. Are you mad? We were all wiped out years ago!"

Alyss and Hatter starred at the pit they'd just crawled out of, "You dug that pit on your own?" Hatter questioned sounding incredulous as he rubbed his bruising chest again.

"You think I'm too old!" The knight stalked towards them again, "Well, let me tell you something, nugface. Youth is vastly overrated," Hatter put himself in front of Alyss as Sir Charles walked forwards, the couple taking a step back for every one of his forward, "I may have put on a few years, but I'm crafty! I have a very inventive and calculating mind, stacked high with groundbreaking state of the art ideas. I invent all sorts of things," Alyss and Hatter just stared at him, "The beehive mousetrap, for instance," The knight made his way back to the trap, "This here pit, as you so rudely call it, is in fact my third attempt at the gravity-assisted snare, Mark Four."

Sir Charles turned away again, wandering back to the trap as Hatter turned to Alyss, "He's mad as a box of frogs," Hatter turned to the knight, "How the hell have you survived?"

The knight was looking into the air, his arms out. He didn't seem to hear Hatter, "Hmm? Oh, yes! I am a knight. And I'm an inventor, as I've said, although, if I'm honest, it's strictly on a part-time basis."

Hatter seemed to be sizing the man up, "You don't say."

"And I dabble in the black arts, now and then," Alyss and Hatter looked at him incredulously, "Soothsaying, toenail readings, that sort of thing. Here, let me show you! Give me your palm."

He took Alyss's hand before she could protest really, "Get off," She tried to take her hand back but it was too late.

"What's that on your finger?"

"Nothing," Alyss shoved her hand in her pocket.

"It's the sacred ring. The Stone of Wonderland. Our ring," Sir Charles was getting in her face again.

Thankfully Hatter stepped in again, pushing the knight back, "Don't get too excited, Granddad. The ring stays on the lady's finger, okay?"

The knight didn't seem to be paying any attention anymore. He fell to his knees, clasping his hands in front of him as he seemed to pray, "It is meant to be! This time, this place, this meeting in the woods…"

"Okay, we need to get away from him before he gets us killed," Hatter took Alyss's hand, walking the two of them away from the elderly knight.

Alyss glanced back towards Sir Charles, "But maybe he can help us."

"Have you forgotten about the weirdo that's tailing us?" Hatter demanded, pointing off into the woods, "This freak show is going to draw his attention for sure."

"This knight has survived out here for this long maybe he knows a thing or two," Alyss stomped back to the knight, "Listen, Charlie, we have some very bad men following us who want to kill us and steal the ring. Do you know anywhere we could lay low for a while?"

Charlie was not paying them any head, "The stars are aligned in a cosmic ray of hope."

Hatter, hands on his waist, shook his head, "And you want to put your faith in him?"

Alyss turned back to Hatter, "Yes. He might be nuts and 150 years old and dressed like a car crash, but he's a survivor."

"And I'm not deaf," He cried, jumping to his feet, "Alyss Heart, Just Alice, I, Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay Le Malvoy the Third, White Knight and guardian of the curtsey," He curtsied at this point.

"Very nice," Hatter glanced at Alyss.

"… Will be honored to escort you, your goods and… vassal… to my sacred kingdom."

There was silence for a moment, as Charlie bowed, before Hatter turned directly to Alyss, "Did he just call me a vessel?"

Charlie made a noise of pain, "Quickly, quickly," He gestured, "Sacroiliac."

Hatter dropped his hand that he'd been pointing at Charlie and rolled his eyes, "Oh, for crying out loud."

"Straighten, straighten, straighten, hard, hard," Charlie gasped, "Good-o," He managed to say after Hatter forced his back straight. Hatter and Alyss stared after Charlie in astound.

"He's cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs," Hatter muttered as he watched Charlie with the horses. Alyss laughed, leaning against Hatter, who held back a wince when her back pressed against his injured chest. Wordlessly Charlie handed the reins of one horse to Hatter. Alyss put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, "What?" Hatter demanded. Alyss just shook her head.

Hatter mounted first, pulling Alyss up behind him. Charlie came up to them then, "Just Alyss, this," He handed her a rope attached to a strange net looking contraption, "Will hide our tracks. If you'd just attach it as so…" He put the rope around her waist, leaving the net to drag behind the horse, "There!" He said with a smile, "That ought to do it."

Hatter looked at the contraption incredulously, "You think that will wipe out our tracks enough to get the weirdo off our tail?"

Charlie drew himself up to his full height as he did when offended, "My dear sir, that will wipe out any tracks on any surface!" And then the knight stomped off to mount his own horse.

Hatter stared at Charlie before turning to look at Alyss who just shrugged, "It can't hurt to use it."

"Even works over mud," Hatter said in wonder. He'd been amazed when the net thing had actually done exactly what it was supposed to do, "It's wiping the tracks clean away. Maybe Senile Sam does have a trick or two up his, uh, escutcheon."

Alyss laughed, "Maybe."

"You comfy?"

Alyss scoffed, "No. Of course not. I'm on a horse with a rope pulling me backwards. Sound comfy?"

Hatter was silent for a minute, "Why don't you just lean forward and put your arms around my waist and let my body take the weight."

Alyss contemplated for only a moment before wrapping her arms around Hatter. She heaved a sigh, leaning against his back and breathing in his scent. He smelled like trees, paper and fruit. She smiled at the fruit part. Probably from running a tea shop.


End file.
